Sky Flight
by Little Briar Rose
Summary: After finally defeating the Millefiore Family, the Vendici suddenly revolted against all the Mafia Families. Which means, new enemies, but this time, can they ensure that they can win now that their enemies are the feared Vendici itself?
1. APPLICATION FOR CHARACTERS

**SKY ****‡**** FLIGHT**

Summary: After finally defeating the Millefiore Family, the Vendici suddenly revolted against all the Mafia Families. Which means, new enemies, but this time, can they ensure that they can win now that their enemies are the feared Vendici itself? (I know; I am crap at writing summaries.)

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

APPLICATION: (for the Vendici members -- males or females application accepted)

**Fake Vendici Guardians: **

**SKY -  
****STORM -  
****RAIN -  
****THUNDER -  
****SUN -  
****CLOUD -  
****MIST -**

**Real Vendici Guardians: **

**SKY -  
****STORM -  
****RAIN -  
****THUNDER -  
****SUN -  
****CLOUD -  
****MIST -**

**Subordinates: **

(Apply as many as you can....)

**Other Families:**

(Apply as many as you can; please state your own subordinates)

*****INFORMATION JUNK: **(for the Fake and Real Guardians and the subordinates)***

**Name:** (can be a code name but please indicate even at least your character's first name)  
**Age:  
****Height:** (in cm. or, ft.)  
**Appearance:  
****History:** (background of the character; is he/she have the knowledge about the Mafia? blah...blah...)  
**Family Relatives (living or dead): **(optional*; if your character killed his/ her parents then don't need to add this)  
**Dying Will Flame:** (maybe one or more; it depends)  
**Box Weapon/s: **(again, as many as you like)  
**Box Animal/s:** (depends...., put as many as you like)  
**Personality/ Character:  
****Likes:  
****Dislikes:  
****Position in the family: **(the guardian of what?)  
**Others:** (some additional things about your character)

(For the other Mafia Families)***

**Family Name:  
****History:** (background of the family)  
**Boss:** (the one who first established the family)  
**Alliances:** (put many families as you like)  
**Location:** (where the main headquarter is located)  
**Timeline:** (since when was the family established)  
**Guardians:** (Sky, Storm, Rain, Thunder, Mist, Sun, Cloud; put their own profiles)  
**Subordinates:** (apply as many as you can....)

**Very Important Notes:**

1. The Real Vendici Guardians use the Real 7 Hell Rings.

* * *

~chapter 0 by: chastine


	2. Accepted Characters

APPLICATION IS OFFICIALLY ENDED!

**Fake Vendici Guardians:**

**SKY -**Rinan "Dani" Kobayashi (Created by: Happypanda123)  
**STORM -** Empress (Created by: NeoGene)  
**RAIN -**Havoc (Created by: rEdTornadO)  
**THUNDER -**Miruku (Created by: ChocoMallow)  
**SUN -** Camellia Akane (Created by: MiYaHi)  
**CLOUD -** Furane (Created by: Snowy Cherry-san)  
**MIST -**Frin "Creme" Acapella (Created by: ZiaLiaLis)

**Real Vendici Guardians:**

**SKY -**Ietsuna "Tsuna" (Created by: Elementstar)  
**STORM -**Shinji Iino (Created by: MiYaHi)  
**RAIN -**Amaya Tsuki (Created by: MizuMT)  
**THUNDER -**Oikawa Arara (Created by: ZiaLiaLis)  
**SUN -**Fiore Makisaru (Created by: Elementstar)  
**CLOUD -**Ami Nakamoto (Created by: animaniac-aizel012)  
**MIST -**Lisa McDonald "Enchantress" (Created by: elyavalon)

**Subordinates:**

**Other Families:**

1. Gioiello Family (Created by: stealthclaw)

**SKY -**Sakurai Hanabi  
**STORM -**Yagami Daisuke  
**RAIN -**Stelle-Marine "Stella"  
**THUNDER -**Hiraku  
**SUN -**Hinamori Sakurako  
**CLOUD -**Zaraki Ryu  
**MIST -**Hayashi Minoru

2. Farfalla Famiglia (Created by: NeoGene)

**SKY -** Rosetta Genoese  
**STORM -** Catarina Chavalier  
**RAIN -** Adelle Prevati  
**THUNDER -**Mia Laurel  
**SUN -** Lia Monicaux  
**CLOUD -**Rafaello Jeger  
**MIST -** George Ivanovich

**ACCEPTED APPLICATIONS:**

_**Real Vendici Guardians:**_

**Name:**Ietsuna "Tsuna" (Tsuna's, even though he's not suppose to exist, twin, if possible =D)  
**Age:**14-15 (Tsuna's age)  
**Height:**(Tsuna's height)  
**Appearance:**(Tsuna's IDENTICAL twin XD) with a waist length ponytail that will (or could) at some point get cut.  
**History:**He had apparently died at birth, and Tsuna's parents kept this fact from Tsuna. But, unknown to all of them Ietsuna was still alive and was smuggled out by a nurse that had worked at the hospital Nana had gone to. The maid worked for the Vendici and was sent there prior to Tsuna's birth being told that someone of Vongola blood was being born and to find and capture him. He was raised by the Vendici and was appointed the boss and Sky Guardian. Tsunayoshi and Ietsuna don't know the other even exists.  
**Family Relatives:**Ietsuna doesn't know he has living relatives. He is apart of the Sawada family.  
**Dying Will Flame:**All seven with Sky, Thunder, and Mist active and Rain, Storm, Sun, and Cloud, dormant. (But at some point all of them will awaken) (Can Tsuna have all the flames too, but only his Sky Flame active, but when he fights Ietsuna for the first time the others start to become active (and Ietsuna's dormant flames become active at the same time) Please!)  
**Box Weapon/s:** A black Scythe with a silver blade and a crescent moon embedded in the both sides on the blade.  
**Box Animal/s:**A black cat with orange eyes with the special ability to combine DNA with Ietsuna causing him to go into beast mode (EX. Kitty ears and tail)  
**Personality/ Character:**Stubborn, Headstrong, Reckless, Independent, Courageous, Smart, Violent (at times), Fearless, Untrusting (even of his subordinates), Wayward, and sometimes Cryptic in what he says.  
**Likes:**Sweet foods, playing poker, being alone, anything fluffy, and Manga/Anime.  
**Dislikes:**Crowds, stupidity (Tsuna's an exception), Gokudera (once he meets him), Hibari (once he meets him), Insects, Snakes, anything limy, Goodbyes, and (eventually) the Vendici  
**Position in the family:** Sky Guardian  
**Others:**Is a perfect cheater at poker and can gamble like Allen Walker from D Gray-Man. Ietsuna knows that the Vendici has been lying to him his whole live because he used his computer to hack (he's a genius hacker) into their data base. In his search for his family he enrolls at Namimori and meets Tsuna and company.

**Name:**Shinji Iino  
**Age:** 15  
**Height:** About 5'9"  
**Appearance:**Messy sand blonde hair with two long pieces dyed red (just behind his ears and reach to his shoulders) and green eyes.  
**History:**Shinji did not grow up knowing much about his parents. He was brought up under the Vendici and was appointed the Storm Guardian due to his fierce fighting style. Other than being trained most of his life, Shinji's history is not all that well known and he intends to keep it that way.  
**Family Relatives:** Doesn't know exactly who they are but they are alive just MIA for the most part.  
**Dying Will Flame:** Main flame is Storm; he also has some Lightning flame as well.  
**Box Weapon/s:**Shape shifting gun (in short: a gun that can change into different kinds of guns ex: two pistols one shotgun, smaller guns he has two, if it's larger it is one), bullets are produced from Shinji's flames.  
**Box Animal/s:**Two Black Foxes. Can be used to track others when Shinji says their name and then says "fetch", he finds it useful when he needs to find his boss. They can also become a strong defensive armor though it weighs down his movement.  
**Personality/ Character:**Childish, Loyal, Secretive, Blunt, Playful, Very violent in battle, jealous of other Storm Guardians  
**Likes:** Spicy foods, strange foods/objects, cooking  
**Dislikes:**Vongola family, Vendici (eventually), romance, children, Gokudera (once they meet)  
**Position in the family:**Storm Guardian  
**Others:**A bit of a masochist, generally follows the Sky Guardian to ensure his/her safety (even if he/she doesn't want him to hang around, he just follows from a distance) and is usually by their side for the most part.

**Name:**Amaya Tsuki  
**Age:** 14  
**Height:** 5ft  
**Appearance:** strait, short black hair, dark purple eyes, usually wears dark blue jeans, a rock T-shirt and a dark colored jacket, always seen with a black hat and head phones  
**History:**abandoned when she was little, she was picked up and raised by the Vendici, was taught how to fight there, by the age of 7 she mastered all she could learn from the Vendici and travel around the world to learn about different things, even though she was away she was appointed as the Rain Guardian, comes back when the Vendici decide to revolt  
**Family Relatives:** none that she knows of  
**Dying Will Flame:** has the rain and cloud flame with a little of mist, usually uses the rain flame  
**Box Weapon/s:** twin swords  
**Box Animal/s:** a black puma with dark purple eyes that turns into a necklace which is a dark purple and blue pendant on a black chain, when she has her box weapon on, it acts as an absolute defense where when something tries to attack, it will put a force field around her and increases her speed  
**Personality/ Character:** lay back, down to earth, smart, tomboyish, kind, very rarely gets mad only annoyed, sarcastic, mysterious, good judge of character, don't like to fight but will if she had to, usually doesn't fight seriously unless there is a really good reason  
**Likes:** music, traveling to places  
**Dislikes:** the silence, wearing skirts and dresses  
**Position in the family:** Rain Guardian  
**Others:**usually on her own somewhere, can get along with anyone (even really dangerous people), knows a lot about whats going on in the mafia, always listening to music, knows many languages due to her travels

**Name:**Oikawa Arara  
**Age:**19 but seems to be 15  
**Height:**165cm  
**Appearance:**A girl with light brown, hair held up by a peach hair stick. She is always seen wearing a peach coloured long winter Kimono with bird patterns. Even in summer, she doesn't feel hot wearing it as she is often known as a yuki-onna (ice woman – a type of demon). Occasionally, she wears a white fur scarf.  
**History:**She is a girl who has no memories from before she was 5. All she remembers is that she was standing in a field of snow, with dead bodies surrounding her. After that, two girls, known as Setsura and Tsurara took her under their wing. A few years later, they were caught by the Vindice. Arara made a deal with the Vindice. She would work for the Vindice as their lightning guardian but Tsurara and Setsura, who were also yuki onna, would have to be released.  
**Family Relatives:**Unknown. Setsura and Tsurara are missing.  
**Dying Will Flame:**Lightning  
**Box Weapon/s:**Paper fan (main weapon), Naginata, Twin guns  
**Box Animal/s:**A black Phoenix - which allows her to go into temporary death and fry people, an eagle which can track people and also send and retrieve messages and an Arctic fox which can transform into a scythe and also paralyze people. The Phoenix's is called Nyx, The eagle Aquila and the Arctic Fox Setsu.  
**Personality/ Character:**Arara is an elegant girl who had her appearance stop growing at fifteen. She is, in fact, a demon from the Japanese folklore – A Yuki-Onna. The only people she cares for are Setsura and Tsurara. Arara is a strong woman, who prefers swiftness over anything else. She hates getting herself dirty and she has no qualms whatsoever about killing. She is always seen with a calm face and a small, polite smile. She has an icy heart and loves to insult people. She hates fighting hand to hand and would rather freeze her opponent or using her animal box weapons than fighting face to face. She loves Japanese traditions, e.g Japanese Dance, Flower arrangements and tea ceremony. She dislikes working with other people. She also hates modern things except for the IPod. Her weakness is Setsura and Tsurara. Another weakness of hers is heat.  
**Likes:**Japanese Traditions, Setsura, Tsurara  
**Dislikes:**Fighting a long fight, loud people, fighting face to face, working with others, Vindice.  
**Position in the family:**Real Lightning guardian  
**Others:**She is a yuki-onna with the ability to control snow. Before she attacks, she chants this: O, icy kin housed in my body, welcome our guests  
with a little chill! Although she prefers using ice to attack, she also uses her lightning flames. Occasionally, she tricks people by making small bolts of lightning which looks like snow, but hurt a lot more. When she is taking a battle seriously, she will use her flames a lot more.

**Name:**Fiore "Lily (by Ietsuna)" "Black Carnation (by others)" Makisaru  
**Age:** 13  
**Height:** 5'1"  
**Appearance:**Long blond hair that almost comes down to her feet that is tied in twin tails (pig-tails)and iridescent green-blue eyes. Usually wears a long  
sleeve shirt where the sleeve cover her hands and a pair of shorts (that are covered by the shirt).  
**History:**Was taken into the Vendici not long after Ietsuna. Was trained in the style of blade fighting  
**Family Relatives:**Yuki Makisaru, who was the nurse who kidnapped Ietsuna and is also an assassin who works for the Vendici and partly trained Ietsuna and fully trained her own daughter. Yuki also partially adopted Ietsuna.  
**Dying Will Flame:**Sun (main), lightening, storm, and rain.  
**Box Weapon/s:** Hand blades that are hidden under her sleeves, and Aerial Boots (they help her fly with the help of her flames).  
**Box Animal/s:**Thunder/Sun Falcon "Uccello del Tuono e del Sole" and Sun/Storm/Rain Wolf "Canis Lupus Arctos di Sole Tempesta di Tuoni"  
**Personality/ Character:**Loyal, Clingy (only to Ietsuna), unsociable with strangers, Violent (sort of), Hyper, Always the first to know something (after Ietsuna), Happy-go-lucky, and always cheers everybody up.  
**Likes:**Ietsuna  
**Dislikes:**Tsuna, other girls who like Ietsuna  
**Position in the family:** Real Sun Guardian  
**Others:**She has a large crush on Ietsuna and is (most of the time) shy around him.

**Name:**Ami Nakamoto  
**Age:** 14  
**Height:** 4'11  
**Appearance:** slightly wavy black hair and black eyes  
**History:**She grew up in a rich family. She was always pushed around and abused by her parents and classmates. Because of that she trained in the martial arts and left home. Soon after, the Vendici heard about this young girl and recruited her.  
**Family Relatives:** doesn't like to talk about it.  
**Dying Will Flame:** Main is Cloud, but also has Mist and Storm  
**Box Weapon:**arnis sticks ( when used while using with her martial arts it changes into any kind of swords she prefers )  
**Box Animal:**Arctic Wolf. can transform into a mask that can determine the enemy even if there are illusions. can also transform into a hairband that allows her to have hyper intuition just like Tsuna , and shield her from any attack.  
**Personality/ Character:**shy, emo, sadistic, creative  
**Likes:** clothes, reading, finding inspiration for her romance stories  
**Dislikes:**showing- off, Lambo, sweets ( especially chocolate )  
**Position in the Family:** Cloud Guardian  
**Others:** hides her true strength, loves torturing people, loves to spy around  
for inspiration.

**Name:**Lisa McDonald aka. Enchantress  
**Age:** 18  
**Height:** 5'4"  
**Appearance:** Long black hair that has been tied up. Left eye is blue while right eye is red. Looks plain and young for her age. Flat-chested…  
**History:**A poor orphaned girl who learned how to do magic on the streets to make money. Soon learns how to make illusions to change her appearance and get what she wants just for fun. Soon worked as a hitman when hired by a small family. When the family was taken down and destroyed, the Vendici recruited her because of neutrality and not knowing the situation about the mafia, along with potential  
**Family Relatives:** Nobody she knows  
**Dying Will Flame:** Mist  
**Box Weapon/s:** Mist Cards that can levitate around her and perform illusions. Mist Wand that helps control the cards. Mist Cloak to help change her appearance.  
**Box Animal/s:** Mist Rabbit that occasionally comes out of the fedora she normally wears. Able to change into any animal she can think of. However, the "personality" of the rabbit still resides. To change the personality of the rabbit into that of the transformed animal is relied on Lisa's concentration and her "becoming like the animal." If she wants the rabbit to turn into a lion, the she has to imagine herself being a lion.  
**Personality/ Character:** Indifferent, apathetic, loner, doesn't care what others want  
**Likes:** Herself, small animals, people doing things for her  
**Dislikes:** Concept of family  
**Position in the family:** Real Guardian of Mist  
**Others:**Wears a fedora to hide her long hair. Usually wears a female suit.

_**Fake Vendici Guardians:**_

**Name:**Rinan "Dani" Kobayashi  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 177cm  
**Appearance:** Layered black hair with messy bangs and fringe up to her hip (complains to always cut it off but never does) ties it up to a low ponytail with panda hair-tie, ocean blue eyes. Always wears a casual woman's suit, and panda earrings. Have tattoos of a dragon on her back and down by her wrist.  
**History:** Rinan's parents were not of mafia but her grandfather was, her dad is those really dense people and did not find out the grandfather being in the mafia unlike Rinan. She often planned and helped out her grandfather until his death (old age death).  
**Family Relatives (alive):** They're fine and alive and in hospital in comas. They were in a bombing accident and ended up in hospital. They were a famous musician (father) and model (mother). She's of a mix breed, Chinese, Italian and Japanese, she used to do child modeling because of her mother but was more interested in helping her grandfather.  
**Dying Will Flames:** Sky and a bit of sun.  
**Box Weapon/s:**Double naginatas  
**Box Animal/s:**An silver dragon that grows with Sun flames, it can breathe out fire(Sky flame), ice, or water. When let out it's usually a cute small dragon that's very gentle and lets out small "kyuu" sounds. When it grows, it's half the size of the huge Enzo (can't remember how to spell).  
**Personality/ Character:**She little bit more emotionless than normal people, she is very kind and caring, but a little on the blunt side when talking, she does have quite a sharp mouth when insulting people she doesn't like, usually only insults when someone's talking badly about the fake and real  
is very tolerant but strict about work, she's often making sweets and tea in her own time for Tea breaks. She usually have a specific day where one guardian come and talk to her about their day during that break. She takes good care of her team mates, and is very knowledgeable about them, like what are they're likes, dislikes, allergies, etc. Overall, she's kind, caring understanding but quiet and not a very hard person to talk to.  
**Likes:** Pandas, reading, quiet, tea breaks, and her family (both).  
**Dislikes:** Shouting, fighting, and interruptions during missions.  
**Position in the family:** Fake Sky Guardian  
**Others:**She LOVES pandas and have a lot of stuff that's pandaish, like her set of China tea cups. Everyone that goes into her room gets surprised/freaked out about the amount of pandas in there.

**Name:**Empress  
**Age:**17  
**Height:** 5'8  
**Appearance:** Her hair was moss green which has a curl clip at the either side of the temple and her eyes were emerald. She has a cream witch hat. She also wears a long-sleeved bolero with a brown belt hanging from her right shoulder to left waist, under it were a tight black jumpsuit. Has a skirt hanging by a yellow sash. Her shoes was a cream colored boots.  
**History:**She started as an orphan at an orphanage but when the said orphanage burned down she became a street urchin. At 15, she became a member of Vendici. For she has an outstanding control of the two deadly flames.  
**Family Relatives:** An orphan. Doesn't have an idea about her family.  
**Dying Will Flames:** Thunder and Storm  
**Box Weapon/s:** Sledgehammer & Chainsaw  
**Box Animal/s:** Spiders and Bats  
**Personality/ Character:** She's a rule bender. Once she heard a rule, she could bend it to her own expense. She's also a excellent gambler and cheater. She would do whatever she told others, whether it was a joke to them. Empress also has the intellect of a 200+. She love to mock and tease her foes to the point of playing with their minds. She doesn't spare a thought of attacking someone mercilessly.  
**Likes:**Creepy things  
**Dislikes:** Light  
**Position in the family:** Fake Storm Vendici  
**Others:** Could use anything as a weapon even a paper. She could use Psychometry.

**Name:** Havoc  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 172 cm  
**Appearance:**fair-skinned with blonde colored hair and crimson red colored eyes. Wears long-sleeved shirt(any color) inside a rock t-shirt...  
**History:** A very mysterious, he has been a freelance agent for mafia families.  
**Family Relatives:** sister  
**Dying Will Flame:** Rain is his real element, thunder  
**Box Weapon/s:**(like the one Kohaku from Inuyasha uses)  
**Box Animal/s:** piranha, hawk, snake  
**Personality/ Character:**likes to sleep ALOT, doesn't want to be disturbed when sleeping, accomplishes missions quickly  
**Likes:**girls(? haha.I dunno.), videogames, pubs, clubs  
**Dislikes:** annoying people, letting emotions interfere with his work  
**Position in the Family:** RAIN GUARDIAN  
**Others:**He studies at a local highschool.

**Name:**Miruku, Miru-chan, Milk  
**Age:**17  
**Height:** 158 cm  
**Appearance:**a girl with an average body and chest, long blonde hair, with ends reaching her elbows, parted just for her face. Like Mukuro Rokudo, she has heterochromia, bearing the red eye on her left while the blue one is at the right. Always seen wearing a constricting body suit [ like CC's at Code Geass] and dons a collar of some sort at her neck.  
**History:**Miruku [or Milk] was also part of the child experimentations of the Estraneo family. Unlike Mukuro Rokudo, she found solace from one unnamed female scientist,who treated her like a daughter. But when the Estraneo's boss caught wind of this behavior, he had the female scientist killed in front of Miruku, crushing the remaining sanity she has left. After being set free from their prison, Miruku [who was at that time unnamed] grew up wandering the streets of Italy till she met a subordinate of the Vendici family who took her in. They then named her Milk for her fondness of the white stuff.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):**Miruku once overheard the unnamed female scientist mention that Miruku's mother was 'leaving'. But she hasn't found [or even tried to find] her parents after her freedom from the Estraneo.  
**Dying Will Flame:** she bears a white, almost smoke like flame that appears on her left eye [which means the red one]  
**Box Weapon/s:**Miruku's body was modified by the Estraneo, allowing her cells to conduct a powerful electric current, which allows her to shock an opponent with 300,0 volts of electricity. She can creates electric arrows and lightning bolts.  
**Box Animal/s:**a white Sabertooth with black streaks of hair shaped like lightning.  
**Personality/ Character:**Childlike,naive at most things her age group should know already. Fond of singing songs like 'Uchi e Kaerou' out of the blue. Follows her superiors' orders without any complaints [obedient child eh? XD]. Also has a bad case of wanderlust [meaning she loves to wander outside.. a lot]  
**Likes:**Milk, balancing at almost anything, staring, smiling/giggling randomly  
**Dislikes:** Wine, Drunk people, being reprimanded [when staring]  
**Position in the family:**Fake Guardian of Lightning  
**Others:**Miruku once caught a glimpse of Tsuna [which she fondly calls 'Tuna'] and Hibari [she blushes each time she sees Hibari] when she accidentally went to Japan on one of her wanderlust trips.

**Name:** Camellia Akane  
**Age:** 18  
**Height:** 6' 2"  
**Appearance:** Long pink hair that reaches lower back with blue eyes. She is always seen with black spaghetti strap dresses with black high heels (that have lace going up her legs) or boots.  
**History:** She was orphaned at a young age and raised by a florist. She lost her memories when she was found by the Vendici sitting in a pool of blood and red flowers with dead bodies around her. From there on she has been trying to remember what exactly happened, though she hasn't gotten too far.  
**Family Relatives:** None  
**Dying Will Flame:** Sun is main, also has Mist.  
**Box Weapon/s:** Special Boots that increase her speed and leg strength (to increase speed she fuels it with her flames). She also uses illusions that use flower petals (fueled with Mist flames) to attack opponents.  
**Box Animal/s:** An Otter, very fast and can heal allies.  
**Personality/ Character:** She generally doesn't speak but only because she is very absentminded. She'll get very distracted during a conversation and might end up walking away during one. During battles when blood is shed she becomes dead serious, though right after one she might walk off wondering what she was doing. Generally keeps to herself, but is rather friendly.  
**Likes:** Flowers, green tea  
**Dislikes:** Rude people, sweet tea  
**Position in the family:** Fake Sun Guardian  
**Others:** Due to her personality, she sometimes forgets people's faces. She usually will give them a flower nickname or will place a flower they remind her of in a book she carries around.

**Name:** Furane  
**Age:** 15  
**Height:** 166cm  
**Appearance:**Indigo Hair tied to a side pony tail (Hair reaches hip)has teal eyes. Wears a purple jacket with a hood, black shorts and box weapons on a chain connected to the shorts  
**History:** Grandparents were part of the Mafia but later retired due to old age and was once the Varia's cloud guardian until Vendice forced her to join them  
**Family Relatives:** Parents and younger brother living at home, not knowing anything strange  
**Dying Will Flame:** Cloud & Mist  
**Box Weapon/s:**Two Guns  
**Box Animal/s:** A black footed ferret & A red fox which can create ice and fire illusions  
**Personality/ Character:** Sarcastic and gives a scary happy-like smiles to people she hate. A person that loves to insult enemies to make them frustrated and quickly attacks them in critical spots  
**Likes:**Sarcasim, Music  
**Dislikes:**Bitter Coffee  
**Position in the family:** Fake Cloud Guardian  
**Others:** Very Good Friends with Varia (Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Levi, Fran, Belphegor, Mammon who is dead?)

**Name:**Frin "Creme" Acapella  
**Age:**13  
**Height:** 155cm  
**Appearance:** A girl with mint blue curls and wears a brown cat head with stripes. She wears a brown cloak, also with stripes with a white long sleeved shirt and white leggings. She wears brown, ankle high boots. She has marking below her eyes and bears a striking resemblance to Fran.  
**History:**She is the younger sister of Fran, but Fran does not know it. She is currently looking for her brother and decided that being the Vendice's "guardian" would be the best way to go about it. She came knocking to the Venice's door after defeating the guards and asked for the position.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):**Fran, Gelato (Father), Panna Cotta (Mother).  
**Dying Will Flame:** Mist.  
**Box Weapon/s:** Mist puppet - tricks people into believing they are in her control.  
**Box Animal/s:** Mist Tiger - normal tiger that can create large scale illusions with it's roar. Mist cat - more of a pet, can create small scale illusions.  
**Personality/ Character:** She is a blunt girl, who likes to make nicknames for everyone. She hates to fight, and is very pain tolerant. She's also very oblivious, occasionally not realising if she has a wound or has been attacked. She is also very quiet, and only speaks to insult and voice out her reasons. She knows every piece of information that goes on about her, but she doesn't pay attention to the future much.  
**Likes:** Cats, tigers, soft toys, music.  
**Dislikes:**Loud people, annoying people.  
**Position in the family:**Fake mist.  
**Others:** ...

_**Other Famiglias:**_

**1. Family Name:**the Gioiello Family  
**History:**Not that big a family, really. Bigger than the Bovino family, at least XD. The family hasn't had many battles recently, but they are pretty strong. They were called the Giouello family because of their guardians' strength and courage, which were said to shine like jewels.  
**Boss:**Segreto  
**Alliances:**Vongola, Chiavorone, and Giglio Nero  
**Location:** Italy  
**Timeline:** the family was established in 1963

_Family Guardians:_

**Name:**Sakurai Hanabi  
**Age:** 14  
**Height:** 4'ft  
**Appearance:**Very pretty. Has long dark purple/black hair, usually tied up in a high ponytail, and turquoise eyes. She has pale skin. A bit short.  
**History:**She lived with her family, who mostly worked in the Gioiello family, but she didn't find out about the mafia until she was 11 years old, when her parents finally told her. She is an only child. She became the Sky guardian because the family's boss thought she had potential to become a good mafia boss.  
**Family Relatives:**Hanabi's Mother, Sakurai Felicita, and her father, Sakurai Toshiro. They both work for the Gioiello family.  
**Dying Will Flame:** Sky  
**Box Weapon:** A sword with a golden blade on the hilt, which is orange and white, there is a design of silver roses.  
**Box Animals:**a silver wolf with bright orange eyes. On her tail and paws, there are sky dying will flames burning. Her official name is Lupo del Cielo, but Hanabi calls her Frosty. Frosty can be used to track down people.  
**Personality:** Very sweet, and kind. Pretty childish too, and is very indecisive about things. She isn't very interested in having a romance life, since she thinks it will get in the way when she becomes the boss. Is also pretty much clueless about romance, anyway. Very playful and likes to tease.  
**Likes:**Ice cream, taiyaki, strawberry panacotta, reading, surfing on the internet, watching anime, reading manga, drawing, and chocolate. Also likes listening to music. Her favorite song is Gravity of Love by Enigma, and Stainless Night by Noriako Sugiyama  
**Dislikes:** annoying people, lizards, snakes, people who acts high and mighty, people who make fun of her for being short, and anybody who doesn't listen to what she has to say.  
**Position in the family:**Sky Guardian  
**Others:**Wanted to be a singer or voice actress before she found out about the mafia. Wants to meet the Vongola family because the Vongola family is supposed to be strong. Also because she thinks they sound cool.

**Name:**Yagami Daisuke  
**Age:** 15  
**Height:** 5'ft.  
**Appearance:** Dark, messy brown hair, and stormy gray eyes. Sort of tall. Fair skinned.  
**History:** He's known about the mafia almost all his life, and by the time he was eight, he had already picked out what weapon he wanted to use, since he couldn't wait to join.  
**Family Relatives:**His parents are both dead, and he can't remember them, since they're both died when he was really small. His eighteen year old brother, Katsura took care of him.  
**Dying Will Flames:** Storm, and also Sun  
**Box Weapon:** A dark red bazooka, which fires bullets made of storm flames.  
**Box Animals:**A large eagle with dying will storm flames on its wings, and dark red eyes. Its official name is Aquilla della Tempesta, but Daisuke just refers to him as Talon. Talon is used usually for search parties.  
**Personality:**A bit moody, and has quite the temper. He's friendly once you get to know him, however is extremely loyal to Hanabi.  
**Likes:** Vanilla cheesecake, playing football and firing his bazooka. Also has an addiction to cold coffees.  
**Dislikes:**girls who act fangirlish, people who try to bully Hanabi because of her shortness, and strawberries.  
**Position in the Family:** Storm Guardian  
**Others:**He has feelings for Hanabi, but thinks she's too good for him.

**Name:**Stelle-Marine (aka Stella)  
**Age:** 14  
**Height:** 5'ft  
**Appearance:** Very long, almost knee-length golden blond hair. Usually wears a headband. Light green eyes.  
**History:**Found out about the mafia at an early age, was told by her older sister, who was in the mafia. Stella got excited, and strived to teach herself how to fight, in order to be able to join too one day.  
**Family Relatives:**Her sister, Fiore, who died a year ago, at the age of 18. Their parents are still alive, but are quite distant towards Stella.  
**Dying Will Flames:** Rain and Mist  
**Box Weapons:**She uses kunai and shurikens, coated in rain and mist flames.  
**Box Animals:**Her first box animals are Mist star fishes, and her second box animal is a chestnut horse with rain dying will flames on her tail and mane, Cavallo della Pioggia, aka, Meatball.  
**Personality:** cheerful, confident, and friendly. Likes to help out people.  
**Likes:** Ninjas, Samurai, apples, blueberries, writing stories, and listening to music  
**Dislikes:**Volleyball, marshmallows, and cheerleading  
**Position in the Family:**Rain Guardian  
**Others:**She is Hanabi's best friend. They have known each other ever since they were seven years old. She doesn't like her given name, Stelle-Marine, so Hanabi calls her Stella. She's a vegetarian.

**Name:**Hiraku (family name is unknown)  
**Age:** 11  
**Height:** 4' ft  
**Appearance:**Straight red hair, light brown eyes. About the same height as Hanabi, to her annoyance.  
**History:**He was taken in by the Gioiello family at a very young age, when he was found on the streets, and cannot remember if he ever had any family.  
**Family Relatives:**None that he knows of. He looks up to Hanabi, and she is like an older sister to him.  
**Dying Will Flame:** Thunder  
**Box Weapon:** A silver staff that works like a lightning rod.  
**Box Animals:**His first box animal is a bloodhound, with electrifying green eyes, Segugio di Tuono, aka Ratz, and his second is a dark ginger tabby cat, Gatto di Tuono, or Breaker.  
**Personality:** Mischievous, brave, but panics when there is a crisis.  
**Likes:**Riceballs, tomato soup, spicy food, anime, lightning storms, and his 'onee-chan', Hanabi.  
**Dislikes:** anything sweet, and reading.  
**Position in the Family:** Thunder Guardian  
**Others:** Doesn't trust people too easily.

**Name:**Hayashi Minoru  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:**6'5'' ft  
**Appearance:** Spiky silver hair, dark lavender eyes  
**History:** He moved out of his parents' house when he was 13, since he couldn't stand how they wanted to take control of his life. After he left, he found out about the mafia and decided to join, since he didn't really have anywhere to go  
**Family Relatives:** His parents, and his aunt, whom he hasn't seen since he left  
**Dying Will Flame:** Mist  
**Box Weapons:** He uses a silver and white scythe enshrouded in Mist flames. There is a design of a diamond engraved into the blade.  
**Box Animal:**A red fox with mist flames enshrouding his tail. His name is Volpe della Foschia, aka Fog.  
**Personality:** Very secretive, and is friendly enough  
**Likes:**To mess around with people, fighting, getting blackmail materiel, teasing the other guardians, playing tricks on people, Italian food  
**Dislikes:**Anything with coconut  
**Position in the Family:** Mist Guardian  
**Others:** He usually acts like a big brother to the other guardians, since he is the oldest, but he isn't sure if he wants to stay in the mafia much longer

**Name:**Hinamori Sakurako  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'4''ft  
**Appearance:** Short, messy dirty blond hair, styled in orange-y/yellow eyes.  
**History:**Lives in an ordinary family, but found out about the mafia when she overheard Hanabi discussing it with Stella.  
**Family Relatives:** Has a mom, a dad, and a little brother  
**Dying Will Flame:** Sun  
**Box Weapons:** She uses yellow and orange boots with a sun design, with sharp blades on the heels, surrounded by Sun flames.  
**Box Animal:**Her box animal is a tiger, Tigre del Sole, aka Sunny  
**Personality:** Is very happy-go-lucky, and pretty hyper, but is loyal to her friends to the fullest  
**Likes:** the mafia, her friends, pineapple, and oranges  
**Dislikes:** swimming and camping  
**Position in the Family:** Sun Guardian  
**Others:** She likes fishing and basketball

**Name:**Zaraki Ryu  
**Age:** 15  
**Height:** 5'5'' ft  
**Appearance:** Long black hair kept tied in a ponytail, kind of a samurai style. Cold icy blue eyes  
**History:**Ryu found out about the mafia after Stella told him, knowing that he'd be a valuable ally. He agreed to join since it sounded interesting.  
**Family Relatives:** He lives with his little sister, Kiri, and his parents are usually overseas  
**Dying Will Flames:** Cloud  
**Box Weapon:**He uses a bow and arrow  
**Box Animal:**His box animal is a swift cheetah, Ghepardo dello Nube, whom he has named Slash  
**Personality:** Very moody, and doesn't talk much. Is quite cold towards others.  
**Likes:** Cloud watching, reading, cold desserts  
**Dislikes:**Being near people all the time  
**Position in the Family:** Cloud Guardian  
**Others:** He tolerates the other guardians because he doesn't find them as annoying as other people

**2. Family Name:** Farfalla Famiglia  
**History:** In the house of the Farfalle family at Grosseto which consist of parents and 2 daughters. The daughters love the different kinds of butterflies and cultivated them as a hobby. Soon the daughters, Sophia and Guilianna, came to their 18th birthday and was given a bodyguards. The main bodyguards was named as the planets of the Solar System. The people loved the sisters so much that the family manages to acquire members. They called the members the Farfallas. Upon the war and the killing of Sophia, the family needs to survive and the birth of Farfalla Famiglia came.  
**Boss:** Guilianna  
**Alliances:** Vongola (1956), Menta, Smeraldo  
**Location:** Grosseto, Italy  
**Timeline:** 19th Century

_Family Guardians:  
_  
**Name:** Rosetta Genoese  
**Age:** 15  
**Height:** 5'4''  
**Appearance:** A girl with a long maya blue hair, which were usually tied with black ribbon, and a clever green eyes. Dress in white with blue lining thin cotton collared dress with frills on her sleeves and ruffles on her skirt and a cutwork lace at the lower back. She also wears a white ballet flats. Her weapons – deer horn knives and wind and fire wheels – were seen at either side of her.  
**History:** She was raised at Japan so she has a Japanese name of Shin Hikari (Truth of Light). After giving birth to her her mother died and her father, the Farfalla Sesto died of exchange gunfire with a opposing enemy. Her brother, Roso, became the Farfalla Settimo for 10 years at age of 20. When she was 10, she was titled as the Ottavo for her brother have a failing health and when she turned 13 she was officially crown as the Ottavo.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):** A brother, Roso (sick)  
**Dying Will Flame:** Sky  
**Box Weapon/s:** Deer Horn Knives or/and Wind and Fire Wheels  
**Box Animal/s:** Deer  
**Personality/ Character:** Childish and bi-polar but childishness always rules her. She's not your average Mafia Donna, for she likes to play and play. When talking to a opponent she talks like a child (i.e. "Come, let us play!" (Come and let us fight!), "What kind of toy is that?" (What kind of weapon is that?)). Her Guardians became her babysitter most of the time.  
**Likes:** Toys  
**Dislikes:** Fighting  
**Position in the family:** She's the Terran Guardian (Guardian of Earth). Sky Guardian.

**Name:** Catarina Chavalier  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 5'9''  
**Appearance:** Another raven-haired beauty whose hair was tied at the back of her head with a long blue ribbon and whose eyes were considered to be the blazing sapphire. Wearing a leather zip-up front tank top with belts as straps, a black fingerless gloves with small belts as straps on the upper arm with a blue braided ribbon tied two inches over the glove, a black bell-bottom flare pants and a tanker boots. A dirk could be found inside her leg pants and the espada ropera at her right side.  
**History:** A mix-breed of French, Greek, Russian and Japanese. She was raised on the kitchen (her parents were a world-class chef) and apparently she inherited her parent's ability at the kitchen and she worships Rosetta. Her father was a former hunter before a chef and was the one who taught her to fight with a Dirk and a Espada Ropera.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):** Parents (alive)  
**Dying Will Flame:** Storm  
**Box Weapon/s:**Dirk and a Espada Ropera  
**Box Animal/s:** Swordfish  
**Personality/ Character:** More perceptive than she seems, & often tells people what they need to hear instead of what they want. Hence, she is seen as one of the more hardened members of the Family & can often be as scary as Adelle at times. However, she is not afraid to show her emotions when the moment calls for it, and is entirely capable of crying or losing her temper. Has a strong respect towards food and preparation of food in the kitchen. Like to flirt with anyone & everyone especially Rosetta (Rosetta flirts back playfully).  
**Likes:** Kitchen, Food and kitchen utensils  
**Dislikes:** People who doesn't have respect  
**Position in the family:** She's the Venerean Guardian (Guardian of Venus). Storm Guardian.

**Name:** Adelle Prevati  
**Age:** 15  
**Height:** 5'5''  
**Appearance:** A long raven-haired girl with calculating violet eyes who were currently wearing a red kofurisode with a purple eri-sugata and violet datejime. The right side of her hair has ribbon from the ear part towards the end with a red long ribbon and she wears a geta. She holds an iron tessen, a wakizashi and a hidden tachi inside of her sleeves.  
**History:** Rosetta's childhood friend from Japan. She's a quarter Italian and has a Japanese name of Mayumi Edogawa. Her family has a kendo school and the teachers were her father and brother hence her astonishing kendo skills.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):** parents and brother (alive)  
**Dying Will Flame:** Rain  
**Box Weapon/s:**Tachi and a Wakizashi  
**Box Animal/s:** Coyote  
**Personality/ Character:** Serious, loyal & vigorous. Has a strong sense of reason when it comes to actual leadership & will often point out the seriousness of situations. Whether she agrees with them or not, she will stand by Rosetta's decisions, stepping in only to voice an opinion when the others have failed to see the true reality of a situation. She's directionally challenge, much to her friends' amusement.  
**Likes:** Swords  
**Dislikes:** Rust  
**Position in the family:** She's the Arean Guardian (Guardian of Mars). Rain Guardian.

**Name:** Mia Laurel  
**Age:**16  
**Height:** 5'6''  
**Appearance:** A red-haired girl wearing a red with black lining bandeau strapped infront and has a halter strap, a thin red with black lining bell-bottom which flares from the knee downward and has panels on either side of the legs, a red puffy brassard, a red with black lining set-in sleeve with panels on either side of the arms, a black Grecian sandals with a black panel leg strap and her eyes were burning also has a head accessory of a red and gold thick head clip chained at the back of halter strap. Along with her deadly gold-handle naginata.  
**History:** An aspiring cartographer. Half-Italian and half-Canadian. She has an affinity for weather changes (she more like the group's weather forecaster). She also like fashion hence the fashionable battle suits of the Family.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):** None  
**Dying Will Flame:** Thunder  
**Box Weapon/s:** Naginata  
**Box Animal/s:** Fox  
**Personality/ Character:** One of the witty members of the Family along with George, Sergei & Ryan. The only Guardian who like to ditch her fellow Guardians to save her own. But if the fight nearly tends to get out of hand she'll fight without mercy. She's obsessed with fashion, she was the one who creates the Family's line of clothing.  
**Likes:** Fashion  
**Dislikes:** Fire  
**Position in the family:** She's the Jovian Guardian (The Guardian of Jupiter). Thunder Guardian.

**Name:** Lia Monicaux  
**Age:** 16  
**Height:** 5'6''  
**Appearance:** A blonde girl whose hair was worn in a pony-tailed style double tied with a very long ribbon with feelers on the side of her head and has a honey-colored eyes. She wears a blue (for the body part) and cream (for the sleeves) colored dress with a bronze colored ribbon on the neck, a knee high sock and a blue ballet flats. And also the evident wide belt with circle and square holes where her guns were organized along with her ammunitions.  
**History:** A world-class painter, she preferably uses Charcoal and Oil Painting (Rosetta loves both of it!), and a story writer. Also she was the one who creates the gadgets for the group. Her Japanese name was Rika Outo yet she's pure Italian.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):** None  
**Dying Will Flame:** Sun  
**Box Weapon/s:** Guns were her forte but she prefers p-90tr and g36c.  
**Box Animal/s:** Wolf  
**Personality/ Character:** Likes to lose her temper in moments of emotional stress. Because of being sentimental, she's practically a world-class painter (she paint what she feels) and a story writer (she writes what she wants to do which she couldn't). She's intelligent and inventive, more of her attacks were based on tactics and invention. She's also mischievous, she like to make a joke attack.  
**Likes:** Guns & ammunitions  
**Dislikes:** Water  
**Position in the family:** She's the Cyllenian Guardian (Guardian of Mercury). Sun Guardian.

**Name:** Rafaello Jeger  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 5'10''  
**Appearance:** A blue-haired boy with a wind-blown hairstyle with a slave earring on the left ear a sharp golden eyes. He wears a cambridge blue lace-up shirt under the sleeveless black blazer, a long white gloves, a champagne colored pants with a brown belt with circular buckles and also a thin chain on his left side of leg and a black loafer. His weapon, a silver emeici, was hanging behind his back.  
**History:** An international violinist and a musical prodigy. He only plays vigorously when Rosetta is present or within the vicinity. He's a half-Russian and half-Japanese.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):** A comatosed mother  
**Dying Will Flame:** Cloud  
**Box Weapon/s:**Emeici  
**Box Animal/s:** Hawk  
**Personality/ Character:** Emotionally reserved, never showing exaggerated outbursts of emotion or doing face-faults. His reactions are usually just realistic and only seem mild. Seems to be quite calm & emotionless at times. Though generally calm & collected, he can be quite intimidating when he wants  
to be.  
**Likes:** Music  
**Dislikes:** Noise  
**Position in the family:** He's the Saturnine Guardian (Guardian of Saturn). Cloud Guardian.

**Name:** George Ivanovich  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 5'10''  
**Appearance:** A boy with a silver hair framing his face and covering his right eye and his eyes were emerald green. He's wearing a grey with black lining Gakuran-style shirt; the buttons were decorated with a orange butterfly and has a butterfly collar-pin. Pants were colored black and were straight leg and a studded belt under the shirt where his rope dart was usually found. He wears a black sneakers.  
**History:** A pure-blood Russian. He's a computer geek and hacker. He prefers to work as a back-up and would only fight front line if Rosetta or Adelle (He's in love with her) was in danger.  
**Family Relatives (living or dead):** A psychotic brother  
**Dying Will Flame:** Mist  
**Box Weapon/s:** Rope Dart  
**Box Animal/s:**Falcon  
**Personality/ Character:** Strong-willed and free-spirited, with an often blatant disregard for rules. He does whatever he wants whenever he wants, though he usually wants little more than to protect those he cares about. When told to be calm, he'll be over-relaxed to the sense of forgetting why he should he be calm & he's also very patient.  
**Likes:** IT gadgets, girls  
**Dislikes:**Boys  
**Position in the family:** He's the Uranian Guardian (Guardian of Uranus). Mist Guardian.


	3. Target One: Rebellion

**Sky Flight**

**Summary:** After finally defeating the Millefiore Family, the Vendici suddenly revolted against all the Mafia Families. Which means, new enemies, but this time, can they ensure that they can win now that their enemies are the feared Vendici itself?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know KHR or the characters.

* * *

**Author:** good day, minna! Domo arigatou... for reading...

**Co-Author (Elementstar):** Yo! When you're done reading this chapter, REVIEW! They make the writing world go round.

* * *

**Target 1: Rebellion**

Vongola Mansion, Italy

Screams of terror was overheard throughout the ostentatious and garrulous mansion like estate belonging to the Vongola Family and is the current residence of the Vongola Nono (IX). Shrieks of bright orange-red hue flames dances along the front gates and in just the matter of seconds, it rapidly propagated going straight to the entrance door of the said mansion. In times like this, the magnificent and the great architectural structures of the mansion mean nothing than the lives of many people who also resides in the Vongola Headquarters and are now fighting with death himself as they endure being trapped inside the burning buildings. The tall and sturdy trees which were once the way for the public not to notice the presence of the Mafia Headquarter were all burnt down into pure ashes; completely being endeavored by the merciless fire. Everyone wasn't oblivious of what was happening, just that, the series of events happened so quickly that they didn't know how to react upon impulse when you are already trapped in your 50-50 life situation. Amidst of the chaos from the front station of the Vongola Mansion , a series of exchanged gunfire was heard from the noisy background. Blood was everywhere; rusting the atmosphere with bloodlust. Also, corpse lie lifelessly on the ground, while the enemy covered with long dark robes, concealing almost all so as not to be recognized by the latter, looked at them with cold and pitiless eyes. The comrades of the people who died were shaken with great fear but still aimed at their enemy that they knew, they could never defeat and had never expected to be attacked at all. They were the _Vendici_.

Meanwhile, one the left wing of the Vongola Mansion which was fortunately not yet touched by any attacks, was were Vongola IX, Timoteo, resides.

"What's happening outside, Iemitsu?" Timoteo asks his external advisor, Iemitsu Sawada who happened to looked haggard and was perspiring a lot. On his hand was his gun, never letting it go even if he knew the enemies still hasn't assaulted this part of the Vongola Mansion.

"Apparently we are under attack, boss" he said in between air gasps, "It's the Vendici..." the dark and grim-calling of his voice rang in the ears of the older man in front of him. Hearing the word_Vendici_, Timoteo, who always looked cool and unfazed, was now trembling a little maybe because of shock or maybe because the word _Vendici_ equally means... death.

He shook his head furiously but somehow calmed down. He turned to his external adviser; a serious expression crossed his face, "Call for a retreat. Informed everyone who survived that they need to leave the headquarters as soon as possible and never conceal their presence to the enemies..., I hereby declare that we are in an all throughout war with the Vendici. Do not hesitate to kill them or even point their guns at them. They are now our enemy and we might as well respond to the scheme they are executing right now. As for the external advisers, including you, Iemitsu, we are leaving Italy. It is no longer safe for us to linger on the grounds of the enemies." Timoteo ordered which was immediately obliged by Iemitsu.

Iemitsu mumbled to himself, "Tsuna..." He knew he should keep his mind on getting the Nono out of here alive, but he couldn't help to worry for his son.

The Nono put his hand on Iemitsu shoulder and the adviser nodded then slipped out of the room.

Once his external adviser was out, Timoteo opened the compartment of the cabinet of his table and brought out a certain box and a letter. Together with his coat, he put them inside his briefcase and went out of his office.

Few minutes later, the whole Vongola Headquarter was drowned into hazardous flames. From a mile, several cloaked figures were seen standing by the rooftop floor of a big building.

"It seems like Vongola escaped..." a dark haired girl said in a very chilly tone of voice.

"It's because you work the slowest, Panda-freak leader..." Another girl, now with mint blue curls, retorted, making the latter twitched a nerve because of the insult received but reminded herself not to react, "I believed you don't want to catch a fight, don't you... Frin?" Rinan, the black-haired girl said.

"Frin is mad because the Vongola Ninth got away!" said a long haired teen who was sitting on the edge of one of the buildings. She swung her feet and giggled childishly.

The blond haired boy off to the right, who was laying on his back, said "Can you be quiet Miruku? I am trying to sleep."

The silent figure off to Miruku's left made a sound adjacent to growl.

"I wonder what Kitty-chan will think of this..." Frin said as her mind wondered.

"'Nero Gatto'* will certainly not be pleased." Rinan said, "Let's go." She turned to leave with the others following her lead and they disappeared into the dark depths of the night.

Namimori, Japan

"Good morning, Jyuudaime!" the everyday-enthusiastic-right-hand-man-whenever-he-sees-his-boss greeted the petite-looking boss-to-be, Tsunayoshi Sawada who just came out of their house and was looking a bit tired. Well, don't ask me why, asks his infant home tutor, Reborn.

(Background: Reborn was pointing his gun at the author.  
Reborn: You no-good author, why are you making your casts explain what you should be explaining yourself.  
Author: Well, don't point your gun at me, it's the narrator who's saying the script a loud. Complain to him/her.  
Elementstar: 0.o  
Reborn: Why should I? You're the one writing the damn story...  
Author: Fine, you win, just don't kill me first or else... *(threatened and made a deal with Reborn)*.  
Reborn: *smirk* Fine. But keep your promise...  
Author: I will... *evil laughter on the background*  
Elementstar: That **cannot** be good!)

"Good morning, Tsuna..." the cheerful ace player of the baseball team, also greeted Sawada Tsunayoshi much to the irritation of Gokudera Hayato. _'I still hate him though we are comrades...'_he thought deeply.

"Oh, good morning, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun..." Tsuna smiled as soon as he lifted his heavy head up. Ever since they came back from the future, they had been going to school again and continue living their normal lifestyles like before. It rather sad that they can't meet with the comrades they've gathered in the future but surely when the future comes, they won't worry about the Millefiore Family anymore.

Tsuna and co was walking their usual way to school. It was rather calm and peaceful this morning in Namimori. The birds were chirping in the tree branches, the sun was high up the sky, the weather was cool and refreshing, and the people were enjoying the morning breeze just as much as he was.

"We are having a baseball game today, you wanna come?" Yamamoto asked Tsuna.

"No! He won't go to your baseball game! Reborn asked me to look after him!" Gokudera yelled.

_'Ehhh...'_Tsuna thought then said, "What...?"

Gokudera didn't hear Tsuna and continued to yell at Yamamoto.

_'This is going to be a long morning...'_

Italy

There was a dark gloomy room wherein only the candles brightened the room up. The curtains were thick velveteen red that didn't let any sunlight get through them. There was an alley of sofas in the middle and a long-line of table where scattered food plates were on top. Few wine bottles were found opened and barely touched even when they were served in glasses.

"It seems that they've failed to kill the Vongola IX, boss" a blonde haired boy, two long pieces of locks were dyed red, said as his green colored eyes scanned the dark room.

"Ehhh? Is that so..." a long chocolate brown haired boy said monotonously as he reached for another biscuit from the bread tray placed near him. His eyes were barely implying interest which was not unusual to see at all. On his other hand were two playing cards which he had been holding for quite a while.

"Hey, get on with it... you've been staring at those cards for a while now..." a female-high-pitch voice was heard from behind the fedora that hides the persona's hair and eyes. She holds three pieces of playing cards on her left hand. From the tone of her voice, she sounds annoyed by the other player's play.

"Here," the latter laid his card on the table, a smirk adoring his face. "I win..."

The female grunted, "Darn it. I lost..." she murmured in a low voice while her hands were picking up and arranging the deck of playing cards laid on top of the table.

The chocolate brown haired boy looked at the blonde haired boy, a hand cupped on his left cheek, "So, you were saying..."

"Apparently, the group we had sent to Vongola Headquarters failed to kill the current boss."

"Well, that's not really a major problem. At least they wipe out their headquarters..."

The boy named Shinji hesitated, "Well, ..."

"Just report whatever you need to report..." the brunette cut him, still with the same monotone voice.

"It seems that the authorities wanted us to do another job..."

The brunette yawned, his eyes were barely open.

"Here." Shinji handed a manila folder to his boss.

Ietsuna, Vendici's boss, opened the manila folder and scanned the pages. A browned haired boy's picture was pinned onto a piece of paper. The picture looked almost identical to the boy looking at it. _'This may be what I have been looking for...'_ He thought before handing the folder off in a random direction.

Lisa, Vendici's Mist Guardian, took the folder. She frowned at the papers she read and was in the process of ripping them when Shinji immediately cut them, "It's an order. We might as well follow the authorities, Lisa, boss..."

Ietsuna mind wondered why he was even following the Vendici's advice. He didn't belong here and he definitely didn't trust them. Yet again, thinking about the mission carefully, he thought it was the sanest job he had accomplished so far but what itched him is the word 'school'. He didn't like schools even when he didn't even have to go to them. From the books he has read, school was noisy and difficult; moreover, it requires socialization which was not obviously his forte. He turned his back at him and walked to the thick curtained windows. With both his hands, he unveiled the curtains away, which let the sunlight go passed through his small figure.

"What do they want me to do? Stroll in there and kill the Decimo?" Ietsuna wondered out loud.

"Boss, you did see the picture..." Shinji said to Tsuna.

Lisa's attention had been caught. She knew a little bit about Ietsuna's personal 'interests'. But, Ietsuna had made her promise not to say anything.

"Round up the others and tell them the news. What for **my** orders." Ietsuna said and watched as the other two left the room.

Why couldn't he be free like them?

_"You're an angel who had its wings clipped."_ He had been told once.

Ietsuna looked out the window and watched the clouds float by.

_'I'm just a tool for the Vendici. That's all I am to them...'_

Namimori, Japan

Tsuna was right outside the gate when he heard, "Care to explain why you are late, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi?"

The three teens looked up and gulped at the dangerous voice. Who wouldn't know who owns that voice, moreover that dangerous and murderous aura? Tsuna almost freaked out after seeing the other teen with lustrous jet black hair wearing that red arm band indicating his position in the school. Hibari Kyouya is not your daily average person. If you ever had been one of his 'unfortunate and fortunate' preys, then you most likely just turn your back, run away and decide not to go to school anymore. Because if you insist in going to school still, then you might just end up in the hospital for a week or more having broken ribs and distorted jaw.

The young prefect was about to get ready to 'punish' the three when Reborn immediately appeared out of nowhere, freaking the poor 10th boss.

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted.

"Baby..." Kyouya muttered, a smirk gracing his lips. At last, he was able to meet the baby again. And maybe, they can fight after having so many delays because of 'unnecessary/ trivial' things.

"R-Re-Reborn, since when were you here?" Tsuna asks frantically. Reborn looked at him, slightly irritated, "Like you aren't use to it, Dame-Tsuna!" he murmured which Tsuna didn't get since he was busy screaming.

"Good morning, Reborn-san" Hayato greeted politely.

"Yo, Reborn!" Yamamoto greeted casually.

Reborn exchanged greetings with them and his eyes eventually stopped at his no-good student. "Oi, dame-Tsuna. Go to school now or else..."

"Eeepppp..." Tsuna screamed. Knowing the sun arcobaleno, if he ever... ever... disregard any of Reborn's instructions then he might get himself fed upon hungry piranhas or maybe get himself abducted by aliens or worst. He immediately got the hands of his two best friends and beckoned them to start running, which leaves Hibari and Reborn by the front gates of Namimori.

Hibari reverted his gaze to the gate where he knows the baby was standing at but all he saw was thin air. He grunted. If he caught any 'lucky' souls this day, they would be suffering more than getting three pairs of broken ribs.

Somewhere,

"I entrust you with this, Iemitsu..." Ninth gave a letter to his external adviser which has his flame on it. Iemitsu nodded his head, before dismissing himself.

Along his way, a young teen was leaning by the wall, his arms crossed across his chest. "We are going now, Basil..." Iemistu said. Basil nodded and followed the older man to the exit where a taxi cab entertained them and drive the car to the nearest airport.

Sawada Residence, Japan

The doorbell rang and Nana hurriedly went to the door to see who it was. Her eyes widened as soon as she opened the door. "Iemitsu?"

Namimori, Japan

The door slid opened, revealing the class's homeroom teacher. The teacher walked to his table where he laid his things on. The class greeted him and was instructed to go back to their seats for he will announce something important.

The class didn't refrain themselves from whispering to one another. They were partially curious about the 'important' announcement that their teacher is about to say.

The teacher cleared his throat, "It is a bit sudden considering that we are almost having the half of the semester, but we are having three transfer students all coming from Italy" he started which brought the class to talk to each other even more.

The teacher looked at the door, "You may come in..."

As per cue, the door slid opened, revealing three students. The first was a blonde-haired teen with two red dyed hairs. He was rather tall and has luminous green orbs. The girls (except Kyoko and Hana) weren't able to control themselves from squeaking loudly because of admiration. The second was a boy or girl? He/She was wearing a fedora, covering his/her face so no one can see it. Also, he/she was wearing the Namimori school uniform... although he/she wears the boy's torso matching it with the school jacket and cropped jeans underneath the girl's skirt. Was he/she a cross-dresser? Finally, the last student appeared. He stepped in with uncaring face on. The class was utterly surprised at the last student because he looks so much like Sawada Tsunayoshi-the nicknamed, Dame-Tsuna by his classmates. But what changed is that he has long chocolate brown hair that was held in a low pony and a pair of indecipherable chocolate brown eyes that looked like they could look right through you.

"They are Iino Shinji, Lisa McDonald and Ietsuna Sawada. From now on they are going to be your classmates so please be nice and talked to them. Now, you three can sit over those three vacant chairs at the back," the teacher instructed. Shinji followed the teacher's instructions without any delays, followed by Lisa who tucked her fedora lower so no one can see her face and lastly, with slight reluctance, Ietsuna followed the two and put a smile on his face, or at least tried to. He walked past all the girls who were staring at him with dreamy faces on. Reaching his seat, he dumped his bag on the floor and sat down. Luckily he got the chair near the window. It was a good spot if he ever thought of sleeping in class.

A few minutes later, the bell finally rang, signaling the end of homeroom. Just then, the door slid wide open revealing three teens who was gasping air especially the shorter one named Tsuna. He was no athlete so don't 'ya blame him for it. The teacher was about to reprimand them when Gokudera looked at him and gave a meaningful and scary death glare, silencing him down. Tsuna glanced at the clock hung of the wall and sighed in relief when he realized that he was just right on time for first class. Meanwhile, Yamamoto who wasn't seen catching his breath, smiled, "Isn't that great, Tsuna? We didn't get late this time..."

Tsuna sighed, _'Seriously Yamamoto... are you waiting for us to get late 'cause you sounded like you do...'_he thought.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi... go to your seats before your next teacher comes..." the teacher instructed and left the room.

Tsuna hastily went to his chair, followed by Hayato and Takeshi. As he was about to go to his chair, he noticed the strange glances of his classmates. _'What's with them?'_ he thought. He then decided not to come bothering about it and just proceed to his chair. When he was about to screech his chair out from under the desk, he noticed the new boy sitting at the back of his chair. The latter was looking at him with bored and relaxed eyes, a hand propped up to his chin. Slowly, his eyes widen. Chocolate brown hair and eyes. The same features... no, identical... He was about to give a word or two when he felt his head heavy and eventually he fainted. Stupid Tsuna...

This is yo' co-author. Read the blooper and enjoy it. Oh, and _**REVIEW**_. The button is right below.

When he was about to screech his chair out from under the desk, he noticed the new boy sitting at the back of his chair. The latter was looking at him with bored and relaxed eyes, a hand propped up to his chin.

**Tsuna:**Uh...

**Ietsuna:** Hi...

**Tsuna:**...

**Ietsuna:** Damnit... What was I suppose to say again?

**Elementstar:** Your not suppose to say anything and neither is Tsuna...

**Ietsuna (Gets up):** Well, that's it for today.

(Turns to Tsuna) Bye Tuna fish (and leaves)

* * *

**Author:** soul(.)ly(.)passionate(.)kiss(.)  
**Co-Author:** elementstar


	4. Target Two: Truce and Fiend

**Sky Flight**

**Summary:** After finally defeating the Millefiore Family, the Vendici suddenly revolted against all the Mafia Families. Which means, new enemies, but this time, can they ensure that they can win now that their enemies are the feared Vendici itself?

**Disclaimer:** I don't know KHR or the characters.

**Target 2: Truce and Fiend**

**

* * *

**

Starting from Tsuna's perspective

_Crap. My head feels so welled up. Why do bad things always come to me? I sure curse my luck over this._

**Normal POV**

Tsuna's body stirred a little; his face half-agonizing. Slowly, liquid onyx color eyes fluttered open, first staring at the white painted ceiling and then following a long gaze at the person beside him. His identical figure.

He shuddered at the mere thought. **_Wrong_**, he puckered his thin carnation-colored lips, down, in a grave line. More like. His doppelganger.

So being Tsuna -the dame-Tsuna who is also the tenth boss of the most powerful _slash_ most influential mafia family-, he screeched shrilly, "HIIIIIIEEEEEEE! Y-Y-Y-Yo-Yo-"he pointed an accusing finger at Ietsuna, who very much unlike him, was very calm and placid.

**_Ahem._** Not until a certain, _blunt _retort coming from him spilled out, "My name's not **_Yo-Yo_**, if you're meaning to not be rude to me..." Ietsuna commented nonchalantly; always keeping that aura of confidence and aloofness behind him.

Tsuna shut his mouth but bite his tongue along the process, making it bled. He whimpered, "Ow... ow...yuck, it tastes blood..." he muttered in between whimpers.

Ietsuna sighed at the young Vongola -the clam, ***smiley smiley* **oh I know-boss. If he still remains with this guy... he might lose his cool the next second.

"Jyuudaime!" Gokudera, being Gokudera, rushed in inside the sick bay, completely worried _slash_ petrified on what had happened to _his oh-so-precious _Jyuudaime. He could vaguely remember what had happened earlier. Oh, Jyuudaime.

**_= Flashbacks = _**

"SAWADA!"

"TSUNA!"

"TSUNA-KUN!"

"SAWADA-SAN!"

"TSUNA-**_SAMA!_**!"

Series of screams of horror flooded the class as they saw Tsuna faint right in front of their very eyes. He was about to hit the ground when instinctively, Shinji, caught his shoulders, with Ietsuna holding the collar of his inner torso in nonchalance, and finally, with Lisa, avoiding the collision (since she doesn't want to be involved by **_insignificant _**and **_hollow _**things).

Gokudera, being a big mother hen he was, instinctively ushered himself next to his precious Jyuudaime, swearing crisply and glaring daggers at Shinji and Ietsuna. "Don't you dare touch, Jyuudaime. And with that _way_..." Gokudera's eyes narrowed particularly at Ietsuna. He breathes, "What the freakin' shit did you do to Jyuudaime anyway? If his life is in any danger or something, you start praying over your mommas before I'll blow you up all the way..." said the ranged Italian silver-haired boy.

Ietsuna turned his back at him with Shinji shrugging both of his shoulders innocently. Being the polite and modest right hand man he is, Shinji, complied with an answer just to satisfy the storm guardian. "We didn't do any harm to him. So, if you may, don't accuse us like he did something wrong and immoral."

Gokudera, being, Gokudera, didn't let his pride down even if those words of Shinji were all struck in and out of his damn chest. For the shit of all hell, he would never admit he was wrong to be rude, moreover... even say a sorry.

The silver-haired bomber just tched annoyingly. "I think we need to bring Tsuna to the clinic, Gokudera..." Yamamoto said in a very concern voice.

"I can perfectly get Jyuudaime there myself, baseball idiot..." Gokudera puffed arrogantly.

"Oh no you don't, Gokudera..." a menacing voice leaking out of the lips of their homeroom teacher, made the pregnant silence reign over the series of worries that flooded the class.

The silver haired Italian glared daggers at their teacher, "I don't care a fuck with you..." he swore.

"Ietsuna..." the teacher called. Well, he was the first person he laid his eyes on, so yeah, random calling.

"You get Tsuna to the clinic. No buts, alright? And Gokudera..., you stay. Everyone sit on your designated chairs and let's go on with our class..."

**= End of Flashbacks =**

Gokudera clenched his fist; biting his lower lip regrettably. How, as the boss' right hand man, can he let his boss in such a state? Moreover, how can he just let some new random freak (ahem, he's pertaining to Ietsuna. No bad meaning behind it) take full responsibility over his oh-so-precious Jyuudaime just like that? Isn't that the work of a right hand man?

Now, we're talking. The not-so-enthusiastic bomber sulked the whole class, murmuring, aka, cursing the depths of the hell and blah blah... to _La La Land_...

Coming back, he was happy enough that his Jyuudaime was already awake and yes, he did bow endlessly, begging for forgiveness for his stupidity and blah blah... and Tsuna, being a what-so-benevolent-soul-he-is, was constantly saying to his silver-haired friend that it was alright and what had happened wasn't his fault at all. (Seriously, he blames himself too much. He isn't a saint you know)

Lunch came over with Gokudera still apologizing for his lack-ness of being the boss' right hand man, with Yamamoto just laughing merrily as always, and with Tsuna who was distracted and all. He stared at his food; his mind wanders off like an aloof cloud.

**Tsuna's POV**

His name is _Ietsuna Sawada._ Yeah, Sawada, just like me. But, I frowned, I don't remember having some relative of ours having that name. And a face _seriously _like mine's.

Ahhhhhhhh! This is starting to freak me out. Maybe, I should call mom. Maybe she knows if I have some relative with that name.

**Normal POV**

"What's wrong dame-Tsuna, you looked distracted?"

Tsuna looked back, eyes widening in surprise, "Reborn! Since when were you there?" he asked to the infant hitman.

The sun arcobaleno smirked at him delightfully, "Few minutes ago that I ate up all your lunch..."

Tsuna looked at his lunch box, only to find it empty. He almost bursted in tears. "How could you? My lunch..." he whined childishly.

"Yo kid..." Yamamoto greeted, "Want some?" he offered out his part of lunch.

Meanwhilst, at Gokudera's side...

"Don't worry Jyuudaime, as your right hand man, I'll do the honors of getting you lunch," he said with pride before stalking to a certain cafeteria of the school.

"Ahhh, no, it's alright, Gokude-"_useless_, the bomber was gone out of sight. Tsuna just sighed.

"Hey, you don't need to be so down, Tsuna. Gokudera will buy you lunch right?" Yamamoto, always the positive thinker he was, said, with a purpose of cheering the brown mane-haired boy.

Tsuna managed to smile a little before he run within thoughts again only to be cut by Reborn as he do an uppercut kick, blanching the soon-to-be-boss by the chin. He winced. Now, he can't hold back those animated tears, "You mean, Spartan!" he wailed. (Seriously, Tsuna, stop acting like a big baby!)

Reborn just smirked at the compliment given by his student. At least, Tsuna wasn't making a face. _"But there's something wrong... no, there is really something wrong about this...and this might just concern... **them**_" he thought grimly and seriously. Good thing his eyes were concealed under the fedora he is wearing or Tsuna might already see through him with the use of his super intuition.

**Later... much, much later... (Somewhere outside Namimori; Vendici Mansion)**

"What are you doing all the way up there, boss?" a long blond haired girl who's hair was tied up into twin ponies and having iridescent green-blue eyes that amazingly shone even when the sun isn't directed her way, and was full clad in a long sleeve shirt and shorts, asked Ietsuna who was furiously (or, would I rather say, expertly) typing on the key pad of his laptop; words of computer language blurred over the screen. Oh, did I failed to mention that he was also wearing cool glasses? Well, if I did. Please take note of it. (Be kind. I'm getting paid by the author and co-author and the pay is pretty much high so yah, yorushiku. By the way, yours truly, the narrator. chuu~)

Not reverting his eyes away from the screen, Ietsuna didn't even paid time to look over at the charming little girl who was smiling and everything. And her name, by the way, (Since, Ietsuna is so into it he won't reply.) is Fiore Makisaru - Vendici's real sun guardian.

"I heard the news from Shinji, Tsu-kun..." she shyly said, poking her fingers against one another in full rhythm. "...and" she snapped her head up, making the faint tint of pink visible over her heart-shaped face, _"Ohhhh... Tsu-kun's so cool... and those glasses...they make him more cooler that way."_ she squealed in full adoration. Isn't she a girl too in-love?

(Narrator: oh, what young love... kind of reminds me of mine...

Just then Author and Co-author arrived

**Narrator:** :D let's just pretend, I didn't add that... 'okay? *wink, wink*)

"I-I was wondering if I... I could pretend like..." she was cut off by Ietsuna as he jumped over the tall branch of tree on where he was hanging at with that perfect, noiseless and very graceful landing. Then, he waltzed his way towards the huge mansion where they were staying at.

Fiore just blink and blink before she pouted, puffing her cheeks too cutely, "That Tsu-kun... I was only asking him if I could pretend as his girlfriend since we are going to go to school together with those loser vongola babies..." she then sighed in dismay, "Urrrrgggg, maybe, next time..." and she too stalked inside the mansion, following Ietsuna.

**Much much later...**

Particularly at Ietsuna's room

**Ietsuna's POV**

**_Tsunayoshi Sawada_** (soon to be _Tsunayoshi Sawada de Vongola)_

**_Age:_**_14 (first year at Namimori Chuu)_

**_Family Afflictions: _**_only son__of the Sawada Family. Father is working over-seas at some oil refilling company but has full connection with the mafia. Name: Iemitsu Sawada. The second-in-command of Vongola and the leader of CEDEF (Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia). Known as the Vongola's Young Lion. Mother is a simple housewife and is pretty much oblivious of her husband and her son involvement in the mafia. Name: Nana Sawada. The direct bloodline of the founder and the first boss of Vongola who is known to be the greatest and the strongest boss of all generations (1st gen-9th gen). Name: Giotto de Vongola aka Vongola I (Primo). The ninth boss serves as a second-in-place fatherly figure to the boy-even addressing him as the boy's grandfather. Appears to have finally entrusted the inheritance for the next succession of the next boss of the Vongola Family to the boy. Name: Timoteo de Vongola aka Vongola IX (Nono)._

**_Home country: _**_Japan__, Namimori_

**_Mafia Afflictions:_** _the soon-to-be officially boss of Vongola making him the 10th generation boss. His friends are all in the mafia serving as his guardians._

_And they are:_

_Gokudera, Hayato (14) - Storm Guardian_

_Yamamoto, Takeshi (14) - Rain Guardian_

_Bovino, Lambo (5) - Lightning/ Thunder Guardian_

_Sasagawa, Ryohei (15) - Sun Guardian_

_Dokuro, Chrome and Rokudo, Mukuro (age is not mentioned) - Mist Guardian_

_Hibari- Kyouya (15) - Cloud Guardian_

_Other members of his family:_

_Sasagawa, Kyoko (14)_

_Miura, Haru (14)_

_Lal Mirch_

_Basil_

_Bianchi (known as Poision Scorpion Bianchi)_

_Fuuta (known as Ranking Fuuta)_

_I-pin (5)_

_Cavallone, Dino (known as Bucking Horse Dino)_

_Reborn_

_Colonello_

_The Varia_

_ -Xanxus_

_ -Superbi Squalo_

_ -Lussuria_

_ -Leviathan_

_ -Belphegor_

_ -Mammon / Viper_

_ -Fran (*future*)_

_Irie, Shoichi_

_Spanner_

_Giannini_

_Doctor Shamal (known as the Trident Shamal)_

_Lancia_

**_Birthday:_**

I scrolled down the page, my eyes searching for necessary information that I needed to require.

**_October 14_**

I puckered my lips. The same birthday. Maybe, coincidence. No, maybe not...But he's the enemy anyway. Better study what he can do and what his capabilities are.

I clicked.

**_Good afternoon, Sire 'n 'Mam,_**

**_You are now entering a private non-governmental database..._**

**_If you want to continue further, do press the next button shown below, but please be reminded that the site's security and maintenance isn't legally responsible for any failure or misconnections..._**

I smiled evilly. I wish to see that with my own eyes. I then pressed the next button.

**_Please type the password first to have full access to the files._**

PASSWORD: _

I smirked. And that's where I work my part the best. It was time to find out what the Vongola can do and what they were up to.

PASSWORD: ******* ****** ****

I pressed enter.

**_Welcome to Vongola Family private database._**

**_Please wait shortly as I connect you to the mother database..._**

I lightly tapped my finger against the rosewood-made table, waiting patiently as the next page reloads.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**Authoress**: *stretches her arms* phew, that's done. Sorry you guys for the long delay.

**Co-author**: Yes, we're back. Aren't you guys, happy? : D *smiley face*

**Narrator:** ah, boss... *sheepish tone*

Authoress and Co-author looked at Narrator.

**Narrator**: I was wondering... who owns a cat in here? *brought up the feline*

/\ _ /\

(=^.^=) ... meow~

Authoress and Co-author looked at each other. _"Nope. Not ours"_

KHR characters and the story's whole cast looked at each other. _"Not ours either...well... except for..."_

Eyes all staring at Ietsuna and Gokudera.

**Narrator**: your cat, Gokudera? *quip the bomber; holding the cat with full hands*

**Gokudera**: of course not. Uri is sleeping inside his box... *cross hands across his chest*

**Narrator**: your cat, Ietsuna? *now desperate*

**Ietsuna**: ... *stare* ... *then walk to narrator* ... *then was about to touch the cat when it hissed at him and bit his finger. It bled of course*... yeah, it's mine *in monotone voice*

People inside the studio animatedly sweat drop (of course with few exceptions). _Maybe__**not.**_

**Co-author:** anyway, the bloopers part...

* * *

**Bloopers**

_Scene from flashbacks courtesy of Gokudera_

_1...2...3... ACTION!_

"SAWADA!"

"TSUNA!"

"TSUNA-KUN!"

"SAWADA-SAN!"

"TSUNA-_**SAMA!**_!"

"**CUUUUUTTTTTTT!"**Authoress waved the scrolled script up in the air.

"Who the hell said that?"

"Uhhhh?" the cast looked at each other.

"**Who said, Tsuna-**_sama? Is that even written on the script?" Authoress asked._

The two girls (better not known) raised their hand shyly. "Sorry, director. Just carried away..."

"WOOOAAAHHH, it's written in here, see..." Yamamoto said.

Authoress opened the script book and looked at Co-author. "You added it?"

Co-author smiled playfully, "Who knows..."

Authoress reverted her eyes to the cast. "Okay, next scene..."

* * *

**Sky Flight Page:**

**Shinji: thank you for reading this chapter, minna...***smiles, then glanced at his comrades* **won't you say anything, boss? Lisa?**

**Lisa:***mist cards out and floating* **Deliver your death wish**_**now.**_

**Ietsuna: ...***went back to his table, where his laptop was rested and a cup of espresso coffee was set. Simply drinks his coffee*

_-Tune in to the next chapter. Bonuses: Bloopers, Sky Flight Page, and Ask-and-Answer part portion with SF's cast-_

_

* * *

_

PS... What do you think? I tried my best to somehow make the story funnier in a way. And Narrator is also an extra under our Company. She just popped out for the sake of being recognized.

PS... I was also thinking of putting the Ask-and-Answer part portion with Sky Flight's cast. It's like an interview session with the Vendici guardians (both fake and real) and those other families so the reader can interact with the characters in a way. What do you think? Please don't forget to review. :D

PS... SF's Page is like a chatlog for the characters. Now, the main characters are those three. :)

* * *

**Review Corner:**

**ZiaLiaLis - **Thank you for correcting me for those mistakes. It helped me improve my work. And I'm sorry if I cause confusion. It's my first time writing a fanfiction full of OC's and you're helping me a lot by pointing out the flaw of the story. I hope I made the this chapter good.

**MiYaHi -** Thank you for the complement. And Shinji is one of my favorite characters too : D

**NeoGene -** Here's chapter two. Hope you find it to your liking.

**TakeshiYamamoto2980 -** You'll see more of them. Here's the new chapter. And thank you for your review. :)

**animelover78 - **I don't know if it's possible that there is one though since you passed an application and worked hard for it, I'll accept your request. :) The story is set in the present time where they all came back from the future. It was also a question in my mind before I post chapter one. I'm sorry to have caused you confusion.


End file.
